Double Points
Double Points is a power-up found in every Zombies map except for Dead Ops Arcade. Ability Double Points grants every player double the amount of points they earn in almost any way, with the Bonus Points power-up in certain maps, the Mystery Box teddy bear refund and hacking something on Moon being the only exceptions. Its icon is an "x2". Like Insta-Kill, it lasts for only thirty seconds and vanishes with a loud, easily recognizable growling sound. A timer for 30 seconds appears next to the icon in the World at War version of the map. The Demonic Announcer will say "Double Points" in every map (with the exception of the World at War version of Nacht der Untoten) when it is picked up. Players should take advantage of this and try to kill as many zombies and board up as many windows as they can before the power-up runs out. Double Points is at its best when it is picked up along with Insta-Kill (unless the player's strategy for points includes damaging the zombies as much as possible before killing them, which is common on early rounds), especially when there is a big group of zombies. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, Double Points also doubles the amount of points given after a Nuke or Carpenter. However, the Double Points must be active when the points are given, not when the power-up is taken. If the player picks up the Double Points power-up when a previous Double Points power-up is active, the 30 second timer will be reset. Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt and Shi No Numa in World at War are an exception to this, where it will stack, potentially quadrupling received points. Colours and Functions There are two different colours for this power-up and they have different functions. # Green: This one doubles the amount of points the player will score. This appears on all maps except for Dead Ops Arcade (I and II), Area 51 (starting room on Moon), and if the players turn off Magic on Custom Games (has to be on submaps). The icon at the bottom of the screen is black and white (white for the x2, and black for the rest). # Red: This one doubles the health of the zombies. This only appears on Moon via QED, or Turned as a drop. The icon at the bottom of the screen is blue (colour of weaponized 115) and black (blue for the x2 and black for the rest). Methods of Obtaining # On Der Riese, use the teleporter back to the mainframe. It will appear there (only happens before round 20). # On Kino Der Toten, it will appear in one of the teleporter rooms only if there is a double points drop in the theater room. # On Shangri-La, kill a zombie monkey as it cycles the power-up (only when it picks one up). # On Moon, spawn one with a QED. # On Nuketown, buy it out of the shed at Wood's house (Switches places with the other power-ups, although the players can go on one side of the shed, where they can check what power-up it is) # On Mob of the Dead, open up on of the cell doors (switches place with Insta-Kill). # On Origins, get it out of the Rituals of Ancients box after powering up a generator (switches places with Zombie Blood). # On The Giant, it uses the exact same method as Der Riese. # In Black Ops 3, a player with the Who's Keeping Score? GobbleGum equipped can spawn a Double Points. Persistent Upgrades This power-up is used to obtain the Discount upgrade where if the player activates Double Points, all items will be discounted by 50%, which also includes the Mystery Box during a Fire Sale, which will reduce it to just 5 points per weapons. To obtain it, accumulate 3000+ points during a Double Points period. To lose it, the player must fail to spend 1000 points during a Double Points period. Trivia *If the player manages to destroy the rocket on Ascension, a Double Points will spawn under the pressure plate. *This power-up can be seen in the trailers for Nacht der Untoten and Der Riese. *On the iPod/iPhone version, getting a Double Points right after getting a Nuke will award 800 points. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Power-Ups